A Christmas Carol
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Geschreven na aanleiding van de kerst. Heel wat bekende personages in een nieuw licht gezien. Geef een comment als je tijd hebt, dank je!


A Christmas Carol

Zoals elk jaar met kerstmis, op de grote school der magie

Is er één jongen die op school blijft, en raad eens wie?

Harry Potter wil niet naar huis met kerst

Want op Zweinstein zijn blije herinneringen het verst

Zo ook dit jaar, blijft Harry Potter achter

Als een eenzame kerstmis wachter

Natuurlijk blijven zijn vrienden ook bij hem

Maar zij kunnen wel naar huis, zegt een zachte stem

Hij luistert er niet naar, want zij zijn samen

Daar gaat het kerstgevoel om, zou je zelf beamen

Drie personen, niet van vlees en bloed

Zijn het niet echt eens met wat Harry Potter doet

In de nacht van Kerstavond zijn ze daar

In zijn dromen, alle drie zowaar

Als Harry zijn ogen sluit vol blije gedachten

Zijn zij het die in de droomwereld op hem wachten

Als eerste de geest van Kerstmis Verleden

Albus Perkamentus, zelf niet meer van het heden

Hij vertelt Harry over zijn jaren voorheen

Samen met zijn familie, maar toch altijd nog alleen

Harry's hart voelt koud als het ijs op het meer

Hij had dit al beleefd, waarom moet dit nu alweer?

'Dit is je thuis, Harry Potter, vergeet dat niet'

Zegt Perkamentus, als de persoon die altijd alles ziet

'Het thuis waar je niet graag bent geeft je bescherming

Want zoals elk persoon op de aarde ben je enkel een sterveling'

Harry denkt na over deze woorden en knikt

Het idee om weer naar huis te gaan is een gevoel waar hij in stikt

Maar toch is het waar, denkt hij vol besef

Om mij te beschermen, dan toon je toch behoorlijk wat lef

Albus Perkamentus knikt, met zijn ogen zo doordringend als ooit

En als de oude wijze die altijd met oprechtheden strooit

Harry wordt wakker en draait zich om

In de slaapzaal is het stil en hij voelt zich dom

Misschien moest hij met kerst toch meer aan anderen denken

Het horen niet vrienden te zijn, die hem bedienen op zijn wenken

Voordat hij de gedachte compleet kan maken

Is het alweer gedaan met zijn waken

Hij slaapt weer in en droomt alweer

Maar in plaats van Perkamentus maakt de persoon een ommekeer

Voor hem staat de geest van Kerstmis Heden

Een persoon verkeerd en zeer omstreden

Draco Malfidus met zijn ijzige lach en ogen

Zei de woorden die er niet om logen

'Potter, je bent je vrienden niet waard' zo sist hij

'Wees eens minder egocentrisch en laat ze vrij'

Harry's hart borrelt over van haat

Als hij kijkt naar de geest die voor hem staat

Maar Draco meent het niet verkeerd

Hij is alleen degene die hem over het heden leert

'Hun kerst kan er anders uitzien dan die van jou'

En Draco liet hem een beeld zien van een vrouw

Molly Wemel, op weg naar de eettafel met het kerstdiner

En aan die tafel zag hij zijn vrienden, alle twee

Ze waren vrolijk en met familie, ze lachten

Harry zag het aan en verloor zijn vechtkrachten

Dit onthield hij hen, nu waren ze bij hem

Misschien moest hij toch maar eens luisteren naar die innerlijke stem

Draco knikt en ziet de pijn van dagend begrip

Hij laat Harry achter in een bijna onoverkoombare dip

In zijn slaap draait Harry zich heen en weer

Zijn gezicht bezweet, maar zijn droom maakt opnieuw een ommekeer

Alles om hem heen wordt donker, de wereld kleurt zwart

Als een dag die nog niet klaar is voor zijn start

Uit het duister daagt één klein lichtje, steeds dichterbij

Er is daar nog iemand, denkt Harry blij

Zijn blijdschap vervaagt snel, want Sneep verschijnt

Als de geest van Kerstmis Toekomst, de geest die kwijnt

Intimiderend en met priemende ogen kijkt hij naar hem

En als Harry weg wil rennen zegt de stem:

'Je toekomst is niet zo mooi als je heden

Niemand is met jouw leven tevreden'

Harry kijkt Sneep aan met immense haat in zijn hart

Ik wil naar mijn vrienden, denkt hij vol smart

'Je vrienden zullen je verlaten' zegt Sneep ijskoud

'Er zal niemand meer zijn die van jou houdt'

Harry voelt de tranen in zijn ogen

Al die jaren voelde hij zich zo opgetogen

Nu leek alles voorbij, hoe kon hij dit omkeren

Hoe kon hij zijn vrienden behouden? Hij moest het leren

'Geef je vrienden wat ze willen, laat ze gaan'

Dit vindt Harry niet leuk, maar hij heeft geen poot om op te staan

Hij moet ze late gaan, ook al doet dit pijn

Het zijn zijn vrienden en zij vinden het fijn

Sneep knikt en ziet dat het klopt

Hij grijnst kort, waarna hij zijn lantaarn wegstopt

Harry staat weer in het donker, alleen

Met een hart, zo koud als steen

In de verte hoort hij Sneep nog lopen

Alsof hij Harry van alle moed wil stropen

Met een schok wordt Harry wakker, hij zit rechtop

Met bezweet lichaam en zijn hart een snelle klop

Naast hem zitten Ron en Hermelien

Ron had Harry's nachtelijke pijniging gezien

'Ga naar huis, jullie hoeven niet bij mij te zijn'

Zegt Harry, maar zijn hart doet pijn

Ron en Hermelien kijken elkaar aan

'We gaan ook naar huis maat, maar we laten jou hier niet staan

Gezamenlijk gingen ze naar Het Nest

Waar ze Kerstmis vierden op z'n best

'Dit,' zei Harry Potter verrukt en tevreden

'is waar de Kerstgeesten met zijn allen om beden.'

Een Kerstmis met vrienden is waar het om gaat

Zolang je de familie maar niet in de steek laat

Zo had Harry weer een lesje geleerd

En had hij zijn eigen noodlot gekeerd


End file.
